Power Rangers Villain Brigage
Power Rangers Villain Brigade '''is the second season made by Chris Stockwell. It has several elements from the concept of the suicide squad, it begins with the episode '''Beginnings '''and ends with '''Ends. This season's homage episode is on Fantastic Voyage. Chris 'wanted to be a season that's a bit more adult and dark. This is because of as the creator says "''I recently watched Power/Rangers. It sucked. Now I may be all in for the idea of a more adult and darker version of Power Rangers but this one took it way too far. I would want a season that's more adult and more dark, but I would also want a bit of silliness and humor in it every once in a while to balance it out. This is still a series with heroes in spandex fighting monsters. And here's the thing, despite me wanting these things from a season, I don't think it would work with the traditional kind of ranger team, now with a season about a team of villains being the protagonists, now the dark, more adult, but still silly and humorous stuff would work. Which is what I plan to do with a season I'm working on that takes some elements from the concept of the Suicide Squad."'' '' '''Plot In the year 2306, crime has dropped dramatically, new technological discoveries are being made, new alliances are being created. But its not all well since at the very center of it all, it is lead by a crime syndicate known as the Destruction Syndicate. A group of the 5 biggest crime lords across the world, all being lead by the fearsome leader of all crime Sovereign Demonaw. For 20 years the law have been trying to take him down but they can never seem to find any evidence that could take down him and his criminal empire and all those who do find evidence don't live long enough expose him. But the government allowed for the organization The Protection Partnership, a organization established to protect the earth if any attack is made, to be able to initiate Project Lifesaver. Project Lifesaver is a government project funded and started by The Protection Partnership and its founder and current leader General Lan that allows them to use the frozen DNA of monsters defeated by past ranger teams to make clones of the the monsters and force them to work for them. If their job is successful and they bring down Demonaw then they'll be granted freedom, but if they refuse, a button will be pressed that will slowly force their bodies to liquidize into lifeless goo. So of course the villains accept and become the next generation of heroes as the Power Rangers Villain Brigade. Characters Rangers Allies *'Doctor Sayus' - The scientist who creates all the technology for the team and is the comedic relief. *'Ashley' - A 9 year old Orphan Girl that Fireor befriended after he saved her life. At a time Fireor '''was experiencing some emotional issues to the point where he wanted to commit Seppuku. But after spending much time with '''Ashley, a strong and powerful friendship does happen and it ends up becoming one of the biggest things that keeps him from commiting such act. But then after the Rise of The Nighlok story arc, a mysterious epidemic is spread through the city that is slowly turning people into Moogers and unfortunately a cure won't be developed till approximately 30 years, and since they don't have time since the epidemic is already spreading and plus since locking them up won't work because of them just being able to escape to the nether realm and come back through another entrance back out, the only option they have is to kill them before the epidemic spreads even more. Fireor understands that this is the only option but as soon as he sees that Ashley is showing the symptoms for Stage 1, we see him try and protect his friend from everyone that he was once on the side of, The Police, The Protection Partnership, and The Villain Brigade, fighting them all to try and protect her. But then Ashley '''starts experiencing the symptoms of Stage 3 and knowing that the time has almost come, '''Fireor '''decides that he must do what he needs to do, but he wanted to first spend whatever time he had left with her to the fullest. So then we get a montage of the two having fun with '''Fireor '''having fun with '''Ashley on her last day, while also showcasing all of the best moments of the two together while Ashley '''is oblivious to what is happening to her. It all ends when the two watch the sun set on the dock at the pier, the place they first met. Then we see '''Fireor '''crying literal magma as '''Ashley '''asks what's wrong as '''Fireor '''says that nothing is wrong and then he asks what he would do if she were gone. To which '''Ashley '''responds by saying that he would make it. That he is a good monster and that he would be alright. Then '''Fireor sees his team behind him and Ashley as he then hugs her and says how much he loves her while crying magma harder than he ever has before to which Ashley '''hugs him back as then '''Fireor '''says that he's sorry and then '''Ashley '''says that its ok and then '''Fireor he does the one hardest things he has ever had to do by stabbing her in the her in the back right when she's at stage 4 almost fully transformed with her still being oblivious to her condition since people who have been infected normally don't feel themselves transform or even see themselves transform through their own eyes. We then see Fireor '''carrying her almost fully transformed, lifeless body while crying across the pier as we then end the episode this happens in with '''Fireor '''at a grave he had '''Stonedozer '''dig for him with '''Ashley's '''body inside with him then singing her favorite song, a song her mother used to sing to her, ''My Sunshine''. She died on '''Episode 30. Villains * The Destruction Syndicate ** Sovereign Demonaw *** The Sea Demon Empire *** The Air Aer Armada *** The Fiant Army *** The Rockchine Power Arsenal 'Morphers' * Brigade Morphers - Morphers that resemble that of cell phones with a hospital cross on it. When the code 123 is dialed into it, it hacks into their molecular structure to transform them into temporary forms while their suits are forming around them. This is so they could be able to fit inside the suits. ◆◆◆◆ * Nebula Morpher - The personal morpher of General Lan. The morpher resembles the Brigade Morphers but its all gold and purple with the hospital cross being replaced by a star. The morphing sequence starts with several purple stars crashing down on Lan in a background resembling space while he's in the same pose from Terminator 1 when The Terminator first arrived, then a gold comet will come down and crash into him, fully covering Lan's body in his suit. ◆ Weapons * Flame Katana - The main weapon of Fireor, a samurai katana made of pure titanium with a crimson handle and was molded from molten magma. It allows Fireor '''to fight in short ranged combat and can actually use several fire themed attacks like a fire slash that does a great amount of damage. * '''Volcanic Bow - The bow of Fireor, able to let him fight in long ranged combat. It is able to fire huge streams of flames at the enemy, is able to create a bridge made of igneous rocks directed straight from the direction it was shot in. It is able to shoot a molten magma like projectile that deals heavy damage. * Anchor Axe - Ship Org has an anchor-like axe that aids him in combat. It has a chain attached to it that allows him to fight with long ranged combat. * Ship Shield - A indestructible shield used by Ship Org. * Tidal Wave Harpoon - A harpoon made for Ship Org which he can use to fire a deadly harpoon that when it hits a enemy has as much impact as a tidal wave. * Jack Hammer - A weapon that's a cross between a Jack-Hammer and a Hammer. A weapon made for Stonedozer which he can use for melee, or he can hit it against the ground to create a massive earthquake. * Shovel Arm - On Stonedozer's left arm is a shovel, for which he can use for combat, throw rocks and to dig for when he needs to rescue someone who's trapped under something. * Pincer Claw - On Stonedozer's right arm is is a pincer claw which is also used in combat and also uses to free people from under stuff if their trapped. * Wind Sword - A powerful sword used by Scorpionic '''which he can use to create powerful wind based attacks. * '''Orion's Sword - The main weapon of General Lan which is based on the constellations of Orion, which can deal as much damage as a exploding star. * Comet Bow - The bow of General Lan which he can fire Comet like projectiles that deal loads of damage. Cosmos Ranger Mode * Cosmos Ranger Mode - Whenever one of the rangers uses both the Nebula Morpher and their individual morpher at the same time, combining the abilities of the two rangers into one, allowing the ranger to use their weapons combined with the weapons of the Nebula Ranger. There is also a "Entire Team Morphing Sequence" where Lan can lend his Nebula Ranger '''powers to the rest of the team turning them into Cosmos Rangers '''Zords/Megazords *'Villain Brigade Megazord' - The main Megazord of all of the main 4 Villain Brigade Rangers. It is destroyed at the end of the series by Sovereign Demonaw. ** Gargoyle Zord - The Gargoyle themed zord of Fireor. It has the ability of flight, has razor shark claws. It forms the helmet and wings of the Villain Brigade Megazord. ** Whale Submarine Zord - The Whale/Submarine themed zord of Ship Org. It can act as a way of underwater travel for the team. It forms the chest of the Villain Brigade Megazord. ** Bull Zord - The Bull/Bulldozer themed zord of Stonedozer. It can destroy mountains when this powerful zord rushes into it, it also includes a homing system for when it rams at a enemy, it won't stop till it rams into the enemy. It is also good at clearing out debris which is very useful on a rescue mission and they come to a dead end of debris they can't get over. It splits in two and forms the arms of the Villain Brigade Megazord. ** Scorpion Zord - The Scorpion themed zord of Scorpionic. '''Just like its pilot, it can perform powerful wind attacks with its tail. It splits in two just like with the '''Bull Zord, and it forms the legs of the Villain Brigade Megazord. * Nebula Megazord - The Megazord form of the Ram Rocket Zord, having the same ramming strength and homing system of the Bull Zord, while also being able to use both, Orion's Sword and The Comet Bow. It is a final slash known as the Big Bang Slash. Capable of destroying a monster with ease. ** Ram Rocket Zord - The main zord of the Nebula Ranger. Just like with the Bull Zord, it can destroy mountains when this powerful zord rushes into it, it also includes a homing system for when it rams at a enemy. But its also good for interstellar travel is normally used for those kinds of missions. Auxiliary Combination * Super Villain Brigade Megazord '''- A combination of all of the 4 main zords, plus the '''Ram Rocket Zord. ** Gargoyle Zord ''' ** '''Whale Ship Zord ** Bull Zord ** Scorpion Zord ** Ram Rocket Zord * Cosmos Ranger Megazord - When a Ranger is enhanced by Cosmos Ranger Mode. The Ranger's zord is also enhanced by its power. With it also allowing the rangers to turn their Zords into megazord's with no help from additional Zords. ** Cosmos Ocean Megazord '''- The Megazord Version of the '''Cosmos Whale Ship Zord ** Cosmos Wind Megazord '''- The Megazord Version of the '''Cosmos Scorpion Zord ** Cosmos Fire Megazord '''- The Megazord Version of the '''Cosmos Gargoyle Zord ** Cosmos Stone Megazord '''- The Megazord version of the '''Cosmos Bull Zord * Ultra Cosmos Megazord '''- When all of the main 4 rangers in their cosmos ranger forms the megazord, their Nebula infused Zords come together to form the '''Ultra Cosmos Megazord. This fuses all of their power together into this megazord. It was destroyed in the season finale by Sovereign Demonaw * Ultimate Villain Brigade Megazord '''- When the '''Ultra Cosmos Megazord '''comes together with the '''Ram Rocket Zord, it forms the Ultimate Villain Brigade Megazord, the most powerful Megazord that their technology is able to create. It was destroyed in the season finale along with the all of the other zords at the hands of Sovereign Demonaw. Episodes